Mork And Mindy Chronology
22nd March 1980 to 7th March 1981 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by Bill Titcombe ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 22nd March 1980 - No.12, (Top Left) replacing Mind Your Language. Ended 7th March 1981 - No.11, (Top Right) replaced by Meet The Smurfs. "Holding The Baby" 22/3/80 No.12 to 3/5/80 No.19 When Mork sees some ‘lifelike’ walking/talking dolls demonstrated, he thinks they are real of course, but Mindy puts him right as usual. Mork wants one of the dolls but inadvertently picks up a real child, when he realises what he has done, he sets out to find the child’s mother, but the child has other ideas, and thinks that Mork is fun to be with, she decides to get Mork to take her to the fair. Little does Mork realise she is a millionaires daughter and two crooks have spotted her and plan to relieve Mork of her. "Close Encounters Of The Nerd Kind" 10/5/80 No.20 to 7/6/80 No.24 Mindy takes Mork to the woods, but Mork wanders off on his own, and comes upon a group of hikers, who turn out to be UFO spotters. Mork tells them who he is and where he is from, the group panic and in the ensuing chaos Mork is hit on the head by a rock, the group abduct Mork, and to make matters worse the blow on the head has made Mork lose his memory. "Ride Em' Alien" 14/7/80 No.25 to 26/7/80 No.31 Mork finds he has a knack for Bronco riding, and is so good that ‘A.P. Allan’s Travelling Rodeo’ signs him up for a month, he becomes such a star that he gets top billing, which doesn’t please the shows main star, Iron Billy Shannon, who sets about taking revenge on Mork by setting up a dangerous stunt certain to see Mork off. "Bad Money" 2/8/80 No.32 to 30/8/80 No.36 Mindy takes Mork along when she goes to visit a friend in New York. The pair take the train. After dinner that evening, they go back to their sleepers, where Mork finds that someone has dumped a box containing $10,000. The box is meant for crime boss Abe Conroy, who is in the next sleeper to Mork, and he’ll do anything to get the money back. "The Invisible Mork" 11/10/80 No.37 to 18/10/80 No.43 Mork arrives in New York with Mindy, but gets accidentally exposed to a nutty scientist’s new invention, which makes him invisible. Mork finds out where the scientist lives, but he has been kidnapped by Napoleon Nero, a crook who plans to use the invention to rob banks. (n.b. this is a continuation of the previous story) "Happy Hour" 25/10/80 No.44 to 22/11/80 No.48 When Mork smashes a neighbour’s greenhouse window, he uses magic to repair it, much to the pleasure of Mr Conway (the neighbour). Mork is pleased to see his neighbour happy, so goes on a mission, to repair broken things in his neighbourhood. He sees a crook breaking a jeweller’s window, and repairs it, the crook is angry at first, but soon realises that Mork could be useful to him. "Tis' The Season To Be Orkan" 29/11/80 No.49 to 27/12/80 No.1 It’s Christmas and Mork is told that it is the season of ‘Goodwill to all men’, so he goes off to spread his ‘Orkan’ type goodwill! He helps a lady with a flat tyre, she turns out to be a Mrs. Charity Rogers-Smythe who, grateful to Mork for his help invites him to her Christmas party, not the best idea. "Chilly Reception" 3/1/81 No.2 to 31/1/81 No.6 Mork spots a snowman and he tells the kids who made it that they should beware of it. (He thinks it is a ‘Freezon’, a member of a race of aliens, who aren’t as nice as Mork. When two thugs knock the snowman down, Mork believes they are fighting the Freezons at first, and tries to befriend them. Mindy finds him in time and puts him right, as usual. Mindy takes Mork skiing to forget about it, but the two thugs get wind of it and follow them, to try and have some fun at Mork’s expense. "The Signs Are Bad Today" 7/2/81 No.7 to 7/3/81 No.11 Mindy implants a thought into Mork’s head that signs are there to be followed…to the letter. So Mork does exactly that, he sees a sign on building site that says ‘Kiki Boutique open soon’, and thinks it is a command, so thinking the building site is ‘Kiki’s’ he decides to try to open it, by crashing a shopping trolley through the fence! He is arrested by a policeman, but unbeknown to both of them building site is a cover for two robbers, who are trying to break into the bank next door. (n.b. Story titles are made up) (Thanks to Shaqui Le Vesconte for help with this chronology) 7.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips